


two forty two (am)

by youriko



Category: K-pop, Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: feelings are shit.





	two forty two (am)

**Author's Note:**

> my friend made me watch train to busan w him and now im emotionally a wreck so have this
> 
> me: looks at my 10+ aus complete w pintrest boards and a plot
> 
> my mind: project ur feelings onto ur new ult
> 
> me: ok

scrolling down her twitter feed at 2:42 am is a concoction for way too much thinking, in sookyung’s opinion.

 

and her opinion is very right, as she has found many a night, music turned up all the way, blasting twice songs until they’ve all been memorized.

 

it’s worse tonight though.

 

“ah, what’s wrong with me?” she asks into her dark room, fake cheer lacing her bleak words, forgetting momentarily that she doesn’t have to put on an act. there’s no fans here to impress.

 

fans that will ignore her in favor of doyeon and yoojung, of course. 

 

she feels tears well up. it’s going to be one of  _ those _ nights.

 

immediately, she turns her music on to the red velvet song by the same name. when wendy’s voice rings through her ears, she sighs a bit. it doesn’t help her feel better, but it gives her a distraction, and that’s all she can ask for from her phone.

 

thinking too hard has always been a weakness of sookyung’s. her brain is a bit erratic, bouncing all over the place, it’s bound to fall upon less than pleasant topics. for instance, if anyone actually cares; if she left the group, would their fans even notice? all anyone ever cares about is doyeon and yoojung, spamming her solo vlives with comments about them, asking why she’s here and they aren’t. 

 

_ “ah, yoodaengie isn’t here today, she’s busy! but you guys all love me just as much, right?” _

 

a chorus of yeses flooded in, but she picked out the occasional nos. they were what mattered, anywho. 

 

she had ended the vlive a few minutes later.

 

there had also been comments about her appearance, which was normal for idols, but…

 

they were right.

 

they didn’t just blindly say that she was ‘ugly.’ they pointed out that her eyes were too big, eyebrows too bushy, cheeks too big. she’d see one of the comments and look over into the vlive camera to realize that they were correct. 

 

pathetic. 

 

now that their next comeback was coming up, she had to reinforce the ‘bubbly, charismatic, self-confident’ persona she held onstage, but it had only been getting harder since debut. she thought being a trainee was hard, but it was nothing compared to this. sleepless nights, agonizing over what she should say in their next interview to get her and her group to become that much more popular. 

 

it’s torturous. 

 

she sniffed, noticing that the tear tracks on her face felt defined, that her eyes were probably puffy and cheeks red; make her a bit more ugly, what’s the difference, anyway?

 

she shouldn’t have broken into sobs from that thought alone, but it’s always that last seemingly insignificant thing that does.

 

one of these nights fades out, quickly replaced by rookie; one of her favorite songs of all time. she rips out her earbuds and throws her phone across the bed. 

 

“... sookyung?”

 

_ fucking great. _

 

yoojung, of all people, peeks at her from a few steps away, phone’s flashlight shining at the ceiling. it was a wonder no one else was awake, but it was only her crush of three years who has a somber look on her face as she looks down at her at roughly three am.

 

sookyung rolls over.

 

“are you okay?” asks yoojung, after a few seconds of silence.

 

“go back to sleep, unnie,” sookyung murmurs, keeping her voice unwavering. “we’re busy tomorrow.”

 

“that doesn’t matter. it’s too late for practice to do anything,” yoojung says with finality. “more importantly: are you okay?”

 

“i’m fine,” sookyung snaps quietly, pulling the blanket over herself. “I’m just trying to sleep.”

 

there’s a couple moments where she really thinks yoojung might turn around and go back to bed; she prays for it. but, alas, fate has a mind of its own.

 

“no, you aren’t. i don’t think so, at least,” whispers yoojung. and with that, she slips into bed behind her.

 

“unnie, what are you doing- oh.”

 

yoojung wraps her arms around sookyung, face pressing into her neck, legs intertwining. she breathes against her skin, and sookyung can feel her heartbeat speeding up; she hopes yoojung can’t.

 

“i’m gonna ask this again, sookyungie,” yoojung coos into her ear. “what’s wrong?”

 

it’s kind of comical, with how much shorter yoojung is than her, but she shrinks into her touch. “you’re so pushy.”

 

yoojung just waits. sookyung can appreciate that. she also appreciates the proximity, the touch, yoojung’s comforting demeanor.

 

“nothing’s really wrong, i promise,” sookyung lies.

 

yoojung just groans in disappointment, and sookyung feels a pang in her heart. she didn’t want to upset yoojung. “i’m sor-”

 

“don’t be,” yoojung interrupts, hugging her tighter. “i’m not going to make you say anything. that’s not how it works; at least for me. but you can always talk to me if you need to.”

 

it takes her a moment to process it, but the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. 

 

sookyung had never wondered if yoojung had the same thoughts as her, the same insecurities. she feels kind of stupid about it now, though; just because she was popular doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel that empty feeling in her chest at 2:42 am.

 

maybe that’s why she’s awake now, too. 

 

“we all love you, okay?” yoojung says. “even if you have no one else. we’re a family. come to us before you have to do this. it doesn’t help to hide it; trust me.”

 

sookyung’s not alone in this as she thought. she doesn’t need to hide under her sheets and muffle her crying. maybe, if they talk about this enough and she gains the confidence, sookyung can finally ask her out, too.

 

“for tonight, we can just sleep like this, though.” yoojung tells her fondly. sookyung could cry from how much she’s relieved at those words; at this entire conversation.

 

“goodnight, unnie,” sookyung whispers, rubbing yoojung’s palm laid across her chest.

 

“goodnight, sookyung,” yoojung breathes.

 

it only takes her a few more minutes to fall asleep, but it’s enough time to think, to know, that things will get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them
> 
> also i didnt even look back at this before posting so. if it's shit. that's why


End file.
